Power Rangers: Angel Force
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: There is a lot of evil in the universe. That's just a little known fact among everyone who exsists within it. However, angels that come from The Tower of Havan, a special type of angel breed that were born with these power cards they master within themselves in order to defend. Protecting the Earth is an angel's duty! Power Ranger Angel Force, Take Flight!
1. Episode One, Part 1: Destiny is on Earth

Power Rangers: Angel Force 1

Author Note: Hello, all peoples of Earth! :D My name is Innocent Primrose Everdeen, not Saban, and yet I am making my adaptation of Tensou Sentai: Goseiger in Power Ranger style! Like **Power Rangers: Pirate Raid**, this will be different from the original in some ways, but it'll still be good And just so you know, I haven't seen ALL the episodes, but I will do my best Enjoy! :D

_XXXXXX _

"Alright….energy bars, water canteen, paper to take notes out…." Henry murmured to himself, checking off each item on his list. He had to make sure this day out on Earth went well, since they were still students.

"Come on, can't you go any faster than that?" unlike him, Michele was a lot more interested in taunting and racing her older brother, since she was extremely fast, "can't catch me, no matter how mad you get!"

Henry grunted, slightly annoyed, as her older brother rushed after her, growling and obviously trying to outdo his sibling. They were both childish, and he was quite bothered by it. Shaking his hair, making black hair become all that wilder and untamed, as he tried to concentrate on his list.

"I can't wait!" Claire was bouncing on her heels, on the other hand, shaking her best friend's arm eagerly, "it's been _forever_!"

"It's only been a month," Flynn grinned back to her, grasping her hands, "but I can't wait either!"

The two bounced on their heels eagerly to each other as Michele continued to taunt and race Jake…until she ran right into Henry. His list went flying as both of them fell into a pile, and she glared at him when he did to her.

"Watch where you're standing!" she scowled, boosting herself up using his chest, which greatly unamused him.

"Pick that up," he demanded sharply, pointing to his list, and she shrugged, getting in his face.

"And what if I _don't_?" she demanded just as forcefully, and he just turned his back to her, bending over to retrieve the paper.

"Just another child…." He grumbled to himself, and she gasped, flipping her red bangs out of her angry beautiful blue eyes and she tackled him.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Michele, get off him! Not again…." Her older brother sighed, grabbing her waist and trying to pry her off.

"Everyone….please stop fighting!" Claire's beautiful brown fox eyes widened as she scurried over with Flynn.

"It'll all be fine!" he bit his lower lip as well, trying to free Henry from Michele's death grip on his ribcage.

"Students," a familiar large, ghostly blue head was on their communacators, "please, behave yourselves and do not harm yourselves while on your monthly trip to Earth."

"Yes, Master Head," they all nodded as one, even Michele did, as she rose from Henry and brushed herself off.

"Why do you do stuff like that?" Jake's eyes that matched her own, only handsome rather than beautiful, glared to her, and she stuck out her tongue as a response.

"Ah…the Earth air is so pleasant!" Claire bubbled as soon as their finished their decent from the Tower of Heaven.

"Now, as angels in training, we must take careful notes of our elements as we observe the planet we were born to protect," Henry instructed to his fellow classmates, and Michele rolled her eyes, annoyed by this older boy. She wasn't in their class, and she found him annoying.

_Very _annoying.

But he also found her annoying. She did have a point: He _was_ like an old man, so he got annoying after a while of that to the two siblings.

"We're from the Earth clan," Jake rolled his eyes, taking Michele's arm firmly in case she got any ideas, "we'll do it our own way...see ya."

Henry rolled his eyes a bit as well, flipping open his notebook as he started to scribble notes. He was from the Water clan, so he was observing the water more naturally. He didn't need his classmates...or Jake's little sister.

Flynn and Claire shrugged a bit, racing into the grass of the playground. They were from the Air clan of the Angel Relm, and their personalties were much like their clan's elemet. This was more than likely the reason they were friends since they were young kids...

"GET BACK HERE!"

Raymond's heart was pounding violently against his rib cage as he took off down the street, sweat dripping down his tangled shoulder-legnth dark brown hair and his dark eyes darting around. The fourteen year old had smarted off...again. And now he was running for his money...

Again.

Flynn looked up from where he'd been pushing Claire on the swings, his angel super-hearing kicking in to hear Raymond's screams. Now, since he was training to be a Protecting Angel, he didn't care whether or not he'd knew Raymond before or not.

He had to protect him in his heart and soul.

He was suddenly running faster than any human, knocking Raymond out of the way of the bullies after him. And suddenly they were ontop of the steps, the bullies still running after nothing, thinking they'd ducked into an ally or something of that nature.

"What the heck?" Raymond jerked away, but Flynn took his shoulder again, looking him in the eye with his wide, childlike browns.

"Are you alright?" his voice showed anyone he was really concenred, but the younger male was just too freaked out by whatever had just happened to really care.

So he left.

_XXXXXX_

Henry had just finished sketching a diagram of the wave patterns when he heard a tremendous explosion to the far right of him. His head shot up a bit as he whirled in that direction, and he almost lost everything he'd ever eaten when he saw the Rainbow to Havan on fire.

_XXXXXXX_

Michele was running towards the Rainbow before Jake even had time to look up. He gasped himself, actually struggling to keep up with his little sister.

"Mama! Papa!" she shouted above the roar of the explosion, watching the horror of the Rainbow shatter and burn within a magic-type rope. And suddenly, it was completely broken, the colors evaporating into the ground and disappearing forever.

"That should do!" a monster with a slender, bone-like face and the body of a bear crowed, grinning like a mad man, "now those damn angels can't stop the Nightmares!"

"You think so, bitch?" the girl shouted, pulling out a device that looked like a head as well as a card with a picture of the Yellow Angel on it.

_XXXXX_

"Oh my…." Flynn gasped out as he and Claire arrived on the scene. His balance shattered as he fell to his knees, staring at the place where the Rainbow once was, feeling his emotions bubble high all in one.

Anger. Worry. Fear. Sadness.

Anger.

Anger.

_Anger. _

"I'LL DESTORY YOU!" he shouted out to the destructor, who smirked and spun around cockily.

"I, Gaterath, do not have time for a stupid angel like you," and then he was gone, leaving the fuming angel boy behind with a broken, heavy heart.

_XXXXXX_

"I have succeeded, Boss," Gaterath later knelt to his boss, smirking evilly at his pleased expression against the dark.

"Wonderful," even if Commander Evil wasn't the entire leader just yet…he knew Master Demon would be just pleased, "then the Nightmares' rain will continue uninterrupted!"

"I'll just need to take care of those foolish angels still down there…." The other mumbled, rising and going to charge back up with their evil energy supply in a large bowl.

_XXXXXX_

"It's gone…." Now that the Commander was gone, Flynn was shedding his moment of angery bravery and recklessness to freak out, knees tucked to his chest as he rocked back and forth, "how are we going to get home?"

"We will…" Claire was beside him, brushing his bowlish-brown bangs out of his big doe eyes that made him look all that more like a little boy, "shhhhh…we will get home. Just…not right now."

"How can you be so sure?" Jake demanded coldly, punching a tree, knowing it wouldn't hurt too much because he was from the Earth clan.

"We will!" Michele shouted all but in his face, kicking the tree and looking like she was trying to hold back tears, "we will get back to Mama and Papa…"

"What happened?" Henry shouted as he came up to the sight, now getting hit with the full horror just like everyone else, "where….?"

"An Action Commander destroyed it," Claire wiped her own beautiful, brown fox eyes, "we're…we're going to be on Earth for a while, I think."

_XXXXXX_

Raymond was watching the scene unfold: A young girl was freaking out, the older one was comforting the dude who saved his hide earlier, the obviously oldest dude was pacing, and the other dude was punching a tree.

_O-kaaaay…._he thought, turning around to leave and forget about thanking the dude who was currently crying and gasping like he was hysterical.

But he stepped on a twig.

_XXXXXX_

"Who's there?" Henry demanded, and the Earthingly boy sighed, turning back around and sliding down the hill on the damp leaves and grass.

"Name's Raymond," he replied cooly, shrugging and looking to Flynn, "hey, man…thanks for…saving my hide earlier."

"It was…no problem," Flynn looked up to the younger boy, eyes still pushing out tears, and the Earthling had to raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" now, he didn't really care that much what this guy's problem was, but he _did _he kinda owed him. So at _least _he could devote a little attention to his crying….

"The Rainbow to Havan is destroyed!" the angel had suddenly blurted, and the others whirled to look at him as the words tumbled out, "we're angels to protect Earth, or at least we're training, and we can't go home because of the Nightmares!"

_XXXXXXX_

Gaterath chuckled evilly as he appeared back on Earth, "Now…where are those stupid angels?"

_XXXXXX_

"Dude…." Raymond shook his head, trying his best not to believe it but knowing in his heart he was telling the truth, "just…ugh, that's messed up."

"Well…guess we'll have to erase your memory," Henry groaned, pulling out his own device that looked a head with a card slot on it and a key with water on it that was halfway dirty in the picture and halfway purified, "Card Cradle! Memory Wash!"

"Wait!" Flynn cried out first, pushing the Card Cradle down first, "I think we can trust him….we're friends now, right Raymond?"

Well, he didn't want his memory washed, so…."Yeah, that's right. I won't tell anyone, I guess."

"Promise?" Claire was obviously still concerned, like the mother figure she was, but she offered her pinkie, trying to give him a chance for her trust. He stared at it…stared at it…and accepted the shake.


	2. Episode One, Part 2: Protecting Earth

Power Rangers: Angel Force 2

"This..." Garanth grinned as yet another building was crushing beneath his wave of Earth power, "is MUCH better than the training course!"

People ran from him, terrified. All of them knew this day would come: The day the Nightmares returned. But this time...there would be no secret force of Angels to protect them.

Or so they thought.

* * *

Flynn was watching, horrified, pretty much frozen in place. Whatever tears he had left to cry where frozen on his now pale cheeks as he trembled ever so slightly, watching and feeling sick.

Earth was in some serious trouble now...he had to help...

"Flynn..." Claire was gripping his arm, her eyes wide and afraid, unsure and shaky as they watered, "what are we going to do? We have to help!"

"We're not full angels..." Henry corrected gravely, "we have no buisness..."

"They are screaming!" Jake snapped out to the older male, pointing to all of the destruction before their horrified eyes, "they need someone! Come on, Michele...Michele?"

She was already gone.

* * *

"Stop it right there, Creature of the Darkness!" she yelled to Garanth, who turned around and chuckled.

"What do you plan to do, little Earthling?" a ball made of rock and building remains was now forming in one claw, growing larger and larger by the half second, "I'll just crush you with the rest!"

"I am your worst dream," she snarled as her brother grabbed her arm, "I am going to rip you apart!"

"What are you doing?" Jake hissed in her ear, but she jerked her arm back, pulling out her Card Cradle and card once more.

"Saving the world," she replied, "Card Cradle!"

Suddenly, several shots fired from behind Garanth, making him fly forward and into the rubble he created. He snarled, looking up to the alarm of seeing the Red Angel right before his eyes.

"What the hell?" he yelped as his head was almost chopped completley off with a sword, "whoah!"

"Nobody treats Earth like that," he snarled, pulling back his weapon, "protecting Earth...is an angel's duty!"

"Yes!" Claire was right beside him, clad in her Pink Angel suit and glaring under her helmet, "you are nothing but a bully, Garanth!"

"We're here to put an end to this," even Henry was morphed in his Blue Angel power suit, griping his Card Cradle and another card.

"See?" Michele smirked, putting her card in and holding it in front of her with both hands as Jake did the same, both of them shouting, "Card Cradle! Angel Mode: Soar!"

The younger sister was suddenly in her Yellow Angel power suit as Jake was clad in the Black Angel suit he was given by the card, and they struck poses easily.

"Angel Red," Flynn announced, bowing a tad and spinning on his heel, "ready!"

"Angel Pink," Claire spun around, striking a pose with one hand down and the other in the air, "ready!"

"Angel Blue," Henry wiped the back of his hand across the visor of his helmet, "ready!"

"Angel Yellow," Michele put one hand out and the other bent at her side proudly, "ready!"

"Angel Black," Jake crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head once, "ready!"

"Protecting Earth is an angel's duty!" the choursed, doing the Goseigers signature pose to end their morphing sequence, "Power Rangers Angel Force: Take flight!"

"That was quite a show..." their opponent chuckled as his GIANT ball of Earth material and ruins reached higher than himself, "too bad this will be your last act."

The ball started rolling rabidly towards them, and Angel Blue shouted in alarm, "SPLIT!"

The team took off in different directions, all trying to avoid the ball's path. Henry had been the first one to realize that it would scoop up anything in it's bath: papers, rubble, broken machines...and humans.

"Ahh!" Angel Yellow cried out as the ball caught up to her, which was very surprising, since she was the fastest one of them all. She grunted in pain as she rolled with the ball, feeling sick and very compacted.

"Michele!" Jake turned to try and free her, but he only ended up ending up in the same position, "CRAP! Hey, let us OUT!"

"I told you to be..." but thanks to his moment of pause, Angel Blue was scooped up in the boulder's path as well.

"Run, Claire!" Angel Red shouted as the two them tried to outrun the large piece of rock. But Angel Pink quickly lost her footing, and he gasped as she was scooped up.

"Ah...Flynn..." she screamed in pain as she was slowly crushed, and an anger like no other flashed across his face. He was going to destroy this guy...

"Card Cradle!" his voice was so powerful, so rage-filled, so enfurated, it made even Garanth flinch just a second, "Air Blast!"

Seconds later, their opponent went flying, rolling into his own ball and almost getting caught in the squishing mass of it. He cried out, struggling to rise, only to be greeted with a sharp quick from Flynn that made him captured. Grunting, he bolted out with his massive stregnth, but only draining his own energy and freeing the other angels.

"Is everyone okay?" Angel Red gasped now, running to help up his life-long best friend the Pink Angel.

"Yeah, we're fine," Angel Yellow was more PO than anything now, and she scooped up her Card Cradle, gripping her card and standing beside Henry as he stood beside Flynn.

Jake stood on the Red Angel's other side as Claire stood beside Angel Black, and the team stood together, glaring at their opponent as he cried out in frustration, "That will not be forgiven!"

"Does it look like we really care?" Angel Black shouted, cracking his knuckles under his gloves and glarring daggers to display his rage.

"Protecting Earth is what we were born to do!" Angel Pink was holding her Card Cradle now as well.

"You've made us VERY angry," Angel Yellow snarled, behaving a lot like her older brother now, "and now we're going to finish you!"

"That's...right," even up-tight and sketpic Henry was agreeing to this.

"We're Power Rangers: Angel Force," Flynn inserted a card in his holder with everyone else, "and you're finished. Card Cradle!"

"Card Cradle!" the other four echoed, holding it in front of them and pushing in the bottom of it.

"Air Blast!" Flynn shouted, and Claire chorused, "Wind Shove!"

"Flower Whirl!" Michele declared, and her big brother chorushed, "Rock Blast!"

"Water Wave!" Henry declared alone, and their attacks exploded from their Card Holders, onto their opponent, a mix of water, flowers that cut, rocks, and powerful winds/air bursts.

"The Finisher!" Flynn decalred, "Card Cradle: Cannon Mode!"

The new team took the cannon before them, Flynn holding it in the back and the others inserting their Cards in the slots, "Angel Blaster: Punish!"

Their colors erupted from the cannon in a big, combined blast, and the Creature of Darkness groaned as he exploded, "I WILL BE AVENGED!"

* * *

"Oh, this is nice..." Michele sank into the tall, lush grass as she rested her back against her brother's as they all rested in the park meadow.

"Feels good after a battle," Jake referred to the breeze, inhaling deeply and resting against his sister.

"So how are we going to get back?" Henry inquired, rubbing his slightly twisted ankle and wiping his forehead, "the Tower will be under repair soon, but..."

"We should stay here..." Claire smiled as she laid back herself, looking at the blue sky, "and protect Earth in the meantime, like we did today."

"Right!" Flynn agreed from laying beside her, "let's all work toge-"

"We are from Earth clan," Angel Black interjected, grabbing his sister's hand, "c'mon...we can handle ourselves."

She followed readily, and Angel Blue stretched himself, going towards the beach, "I'm better off a loner, anyway."

Flynn and Claire looked to each other with concerns as she spoke, "Well...where do we go?"

* * *

Author Note: Uh-oh! Either way...'Episode' One ends here :)


End file.
